In which Annabeth breaks up with Percy and he finds new love
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: Annabeth goes full crazy bitch, Percy goes stereotypical guardian dude, Napalm on kids and all that fun shit, Lycaon's still an asshole, *boom* Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Percy sighed as he watched Annabeth walk away from the campfire. She had been avoiding him lately. As he walked back to his lonely cabin he heard a rustling from the bushes beside him. He froze. Much to his relief, and surprise, Annabeth stepped out of the foliage.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy greeted her, she smiled at him,

"Hey Percy, I have a very important question so come with me for a bit." She said, Percy nodded immediately and followed the blonde into the forest.

Percy stumbled into a small clearing after Annabeth. In the center was a circle of blood, the mutilated corpses of chickens lay nearby, drawing flies. He beheld the scene in disgust and looked at Annabeth for an explanation.

"Seaweed brain. Don't you think the Olympian rule has gotten a little stale?" she asked, Percy's eyes narrowed and he took a step back, lowering himself into a ready stance. Annabeth mistook his step back as a partial retreat and smirked.

"I think I like stale." Percy answered, Annabeth frowned mockingly,

"I knew you'd say that, so I took the liberty of luring you out into the wilderness where I could _convince_ you." Annabeth replied. Percy reached into his pocket for his trusty pen, but didn't uncap it yet.

"What are you talking about Annabeth?" Percy asked, Annabeth drew a short black dagger and pointed it at him.

"Either join my new master, or die. Help me destroy Olympus, or die trying to stop me." She said coldly. Percy drew Riptide in a flash and uncapped it, Annabeth didn't react as he leveled the bronze blade at her throat.

"Please, don't make me do this." Percy pleaded. Annabeth smirked and charged him, Percy reflexively blocked her slash, but Riptide cracked, Annabeth frowned and backed off a few feet.

"It should have shattered." She murmured, perturbed. Percy growled and charged her again, Annabeth parried his thrust and tried to slash his throat, but he released his grip on Riptide and slammed his left hand into her throat. Annabeth fell to the ground gasping for air as Percy desperately searched for something to tie her with, but while his back was turned the blonde stood and charged again. Percy spun just in time to deflect her slash, but Annabeth ran past him into the trees.

Percy led Chiron to the clearing. The centaur just sighed and told him to go to Olympus.

Percy managed to get the keycard without too much trouble. But his ragged appearance had probably done the talking for him. He waited for the elevator to finish its ascent sadly, ignoring the annoying music. He stepped out of the elevator and crossed the small bridge without pause. He ignored the discreet whispers and stares and hurried to the throne room. The heavy golden doors opened soundlessly when he pushed, Zeus noticed him immediately.

"Perseus Jackson. What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed, Percy bowed to his father before kneeling in front of Zeus.

"There is a new threat to Olympus. Already one camper has defected." Percy announced, the gods didn't seem very surprised.

"We were aware of the new threat, but we had not heard of this traitor." Zeus replied, Percy nodded,

"Before I reveal the traitor, I swear upon the river Styx that I will not lie about their identity." Percy answered, the gods looked curious now,

"Well go on." Ares spat.

"Annabeth Chase has betrayed Olympus." Percy announced calmly, his eyes empty. Athena gasped and probably would have blasted him, except that he couldn't be lying, he had already sworn on the Styx. Zeus sighed,

"This is worse than we thought." He said, his palm supporting his massive head.

"Annabeth attempted to recruit me before she left camp, when I declined to join her she tried to kill me. Her dagger was some unknown metal, it cracked Riptide when I blocked one of her attacks, but I heard her mutter that my blade should have shattered." Percy announced. The gods recoiled and began conversing amongst themselves.

"But, it couldn't be. That prophecy can't be coming true now." Athena whispered to Artemis, Percy pretended not to hear their conversation.

"Perseus Jackson. We have a job for you." Zeus finally announced. Percy looked up expectantly.

"Yes, My Lord?" he asked politely,

"You will become the new Guardian of Olympus, each of the council will give you their blessings and you shall be made partially immortal upon reaching the age of twenty. You will attend mortal high school until this war begins in earnest, listening for rumors of armies or forces. Essentially undercover work until it is time to fight. You will be given a home in the middle of the country and resources to support yourself. Do you accept?" Zeus announced, his tone made it clear that there was no room to decline or argue.

"I accept, and swear my loyalty to Olympus on the river Styx." Percy answered, Zeus seemed satisfied with that. With a flash Hades and Persephone appeared. Before Percy could react, Zeus nodded discreetly and each Olympian sent beams of light at him. Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo. The powers of all twelve Olympians, plus that of the few gods who had left the council, collided in Percy's body. Percy didn't scream, he felt his entire body burning as if he was in a massive pot of lava, but he didn't scream. Then darkness overtook him.

Percy awoke in a golden room. He sat up and glanced around the room to make sure nothing was going to jump out at him. A golden haired man stepped into the room wearing a white doctor's coat,

"Good to see you up Percy." He greeted, Percy nodded in response, Apollo flashed him a grin.

"So here's the deal, you got blessed by the entire Olympian council, plus a few, so you'll be off your feet for a few days while your body adjusts to the power it has now. You'll actually be able to feel the godly energy in your body, and since that's what gives demigods their smell, you'll be able to make it so slow that you seem like just another mortal to any passing monster." Apollo lectured, Percy nodded in understanding.

"Ok, so I just wait for the abilities to develop on their own?" he asked, Apollo shook his head quickly,

"No, for the next few months you'll be trained to use them so that you can't accidentally lose control and hurt others. But that means you'll be with Ares nearly every day for almost four months, so take your time getting back on your feet." Apollo said seriously, Percy shrugged, something told him that he wouldn't have time to sit on his butt for a few extra days off.

"Thanks, but I'll start now. I get the feeling I don't have time to screw around." Percy answered, Apollo smiled, as if he had been expecting that answer.

"I thought you'd say that, you're very different from the boy who returned Zeus's bolt you know." Apollo remarked, Percy ignored him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His legs supported his weight without protest. Apollo smirked and tossed him a pair of pants, Percy pulled them on beneath his hospital gown-like garment and discarded the flimsy fabric he had been wearing. He strode out of Apollo's temple without waiting for a shirt, it would just get ruined in training anyway.

Percy quickly made his way to Ares' temple. It just so happened to be blood red and decorated with bloody boar heads impaled on spears. Percy approached it and knocked fearlessly, the war god answered after a few seconds.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily,

"I'm reporting for training." Percy said, Ares sighed and opened the door a little farther.

"Come in. Go straight to the back, there's an arena for training back there." Ares sighed reluctantly, Percy shrugged and did what he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I forgot to do this earlier, but I definitely don't own PJO or any of the characters. Except Chelsea, cause I made her up. Enjoy, I guess.**

 **And, like, review if you feel like it. I don't really care.**

Ares smiled slightly as he lowered his massive broadsword. Percy lowered his as well, but kept his eyes trained on his opponent, just in case the god tried to take advantage of Percy's guard being lowered. But Ares didn't move. After a few minutes he nodded contentedly and his sword vanished, Percy recapped Riptide, newly reforged by Hephaestus, and slipped the pen into his pocket.

"You've done well these past few months, Punk." Ares praised, Percy noticed that the _Punk_ moniker wasn't being used as an insult anymore, more a nickname.

"Thanks." Percy answered, Ares nodded again.

"You're done, you have the mental control to keep yourself in check even during the heat of battle. So that'll be fine. You've developed the muscle to fight for days on end if necessary. There's nothing else I can teach you." Ares said, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice,

"I guess, but I can still show up to duel you for practice every once in a while right?" Percy asked, the war god smirked and nodded,

"Anytime Punk. Now get going, your first day of school is tomorrow, I wouldn't want to be your excuse for being late." Ares said, Percy smiled and stepped into a nearby shadow.

Percy climbed into the black Camaro quickly, the large door sealing his vehicle inside opened with a deep rumble. Percy backed out of his driveway and pressed the button to close the door before accelerating to the speed limit. He passed a black Jeep along the shoulder with a brown haired girl and police officer arguing in front of it, he slowed down and went around them until the officer radioed for something. Percy pulled over and stepped out of his car, he casually approached the pair, who were arguing. The girl was shouting about being late to school while the officer simply repeated that he had to impound the car.

"Excuse me." Percy interrupted.

"Yes?" the officer asked grumpily,

"Would you happen to be a student at CnB High Miss?" Percy asked the girl, she nodded.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." The cop grumbled, Percy ignored him.

"Well, I'm new, in fact today is my first day. But I can't seem to remember the way to school, if you need a ride I can give you one there and to the impound after school to pick up your Jeep." Percy offered, the girl smiled.

"Thank you so much." She exclaimed, the officer shrugged when Percy looked at him questioningly,

"There shouldn't be a problem with that. Just call my office later and I'll give you the information you'll need to get it out." The cop said, offering his card. The girl took it and smiled apologetically,

"Sorry about freaking out on you, I just have a really big test today. First period." She excused, the cop shrugged and shooed them away. As Percy took one last look he saw miniature flames in the officer's eyes and a large motorcycle instead of the customary police cruiser.

Percy pulled into the vacant spot his female companion pointed out. His Camaro idled for a moment before he killed the engine and stepped out, pulling his light bag with him. The girl, Chelsea, stepped out of the passenger side door and closed it gently. Percy tossed the black bag over his shoulder and casually walked toward the front door, at the other end of the lot.

"Thanks for the ride." Chelsea called, a few of the girls she was walking toward snickered and Percy rolled his eyes. He held the door for a dopy looking guy and followed him inside, looking around the large hall for the front office. He facepalmed as he realized he was standing in front of it. Percy stepped inside and approached the secretary quietly.

"What do you need?" the aging woman asked,

"I'm new, this is my first day. Could I get my schedule and stuff?" he asked politely, she smiled politely and picked up a manila folder with papers inside.

"Percy Jackson?" she asked,

"That's me." He confirmed.

"There's everything you'll need." She told him, handing over the folder. Percy smiled politely at her and left the office. He ignored the stares, chalking them up to him being the new kid, and made his way to his first class. As he opened the door his eyes immediately scanned the walls for a daily objective or something similar. A white board at the front of the class read, "Test Today." Percy sighed and headed up to the teacher's desk.

"I'm new, first day. Name's Percy Jackson, where should I sit?" he asked, the blonde woman thought for a moment before pointing to a secluded part of the classroom.

"That area is empty except for one girl, so you can sit pretty much wherever you want." She told him. Percy nodded gratefully and took a seat near the back, far enough he could observe without being noticed but not so far he wouldn't be able to listen. The bell rang. The classroom began filling slowly, Percy could see why he was sitting in a secluded section of desks, the other area was completely full of rowdy teenagers. A group of girls suddenly swarmed the door, but only one entered. Chelsea. Percy kept his head down and waited to see if she would talk to him. She sat directly in front of him and Percy nearly facepalmed, but restrained himself.

"I didn't know you were in this class Percy." She commented,

"I didn't either, until five minutes ago." He answered, she giggled as the teacher headed for the podium at the front of the class.

"Before we start the test, all phones on my desk." She began, the class formed a line as they silenced their phones and laid them on her desk. They were obviously used to it at this point. "Percy? Your phone?" she asked,

"I don't have one Ma'am. Parents are rather strict about that sort of thing, though I couldn't tell you why." He answered, she narrowed her eyes for a moment before shrugging and continuing on. "There are two essay questions on the back. Yes, I expect them both to be answered in at least three paragraphs." She told the class, obviously used to their complaints. A few boys, likely jocks, protested but the teacher was resolute, and began passing out the tests.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians franchise**

Percy rolled his shoulders as he left the classroom and began searching for his next class. Coincidentally he found a bulky man already standing at the podium with a motorcycle helmet resting on his desk. The classroom was empty.

"Seriously?" Percy asked the war god,

"What? I'm subbing!" Ares protested. Percy rolled his eyes and found a seat,

"Is this one empty?" he asked the war god,

"Pretty sure." Ares told him, Percy dropped his backpack and sat down, cradling his head in his hands. He was suddenly very glad he had "earned" a massive amount of history and foreign language credits while training with Ares, and that they had transferred. He would be free after this hour until seventh. Students soon began filing into the class, then Chelsea appeared by the side and looked down at him in annoyance.

"Dude, that's _my_ desk." She told him, Percy stood wordlessly and glared at Ares as he moved to an empty seat. The only one was right next to Chelsea. The class, military history, began smoothly. With a pop quiz. Ares held up the "fake" bronze sword and swung it lazily back and forth in front of him until it stopped "randomly" on Percy.

"As we are in our Ancient Greece unit I will be asking the questions of this pop quiz in Greek, prepare to fail." Ares taunted them, Percy banged his head against the desk loudly and repeatedly. "Who was the god of war in Greece?" Ares asked in Ancient Greek.

"You, dumbass" Percy answered, also in Ancient Greek. The class gaped at him as Ares laughed.

"Just because of that answer this pop quiz is over, and you've all gotten a perfect score on it." Ares decided. The class cheered Percy while Chelsea looked at him in confusion. A friend crouched by her desk and began talking animatedly and Chelsea forgot about whatever she had been confused about as she turned to her friend. Suddenly the friend stood up,

"Sir, can we go to the convenience store?" the blonde girl asked loudly, Ares shrugged.

"Just don't get in an accident and be back before class is over." The war god answered, Percy paled at the girl's next sentence.

"Wait. What? Your jeep got impounded? How did you get to school, and how are we gonna get snacks?" she practically screeched. Chelsea shrunk down in her seat as everyone in the room turned to look at her. Percy saw Ares smirking.

 _"You're not…"_ he queried the god mentally, praying could be an effective means of communication occasionally.

 _"Not what?"_ Ares played ignorance, but Percy could still see the smirk.

 _"You're the one who chose my schedule. You're the one who impounded her jeep. What is your plan? You know I don't do romance after what happened."_ Percy asked.

 _"She's one of my daughters. Chill. She's living normally out here but I needed her to know and trust you so that if she needs to be taken to Camp you can… ya know…"_ Ares told him. Percy sighed.

"Do you need a ride Chelsea? This fucker is pissing me off." Percy whispered over to the brunette, but he knew Ares still heard him. She froze as her friend grinned.

"I don't want to trouble you…" she tried, but her friend would have none of it. The girl tugged on Chelsea's sleeve and whispered in her ear.

"That guy is totally hot and flirting with you! Don't let what Brad did stop _this_ from happening! You deserve a good guy, girl! Now accept his offer so we can get some snacks." Percy sometimes didn't like his enhanced hearing. Chelsea turned back to him blushing, but he couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"You wouldn't be troubling me, really. I'll take any excuse to get out of this class right now." Percy told her. She hesitated a moment before nodding. The two girls, accompanied by Percy, left the room and headed for the door.

The convenience store was immaculate. White tile flooring reflected the bright white lights up into Percy's eyes and he immediately wrinkled his nose in discomfort. Chelsea just smiled apologetically at him and followed her enthusiastic friend into the depths of the store.

"Perseus Jackson" a voice whispered behind him, Percy spun and raised his fists for a fight. A mangy looking man stood a few feet away from him with a rusty dagger in hand.

"What do you want?" Percy asked, his voice hard. The man flinched involuntarily and took a step back.

"So the rumors are true… Still, I would like to test my metal against the bane of Kronos himself." The man challenged him. Percy scoffed,

"Then try. You monsters never wait for a good time for us demigods anyway right?" he asked. The man chuckled before his form shimmered and an abnormally large wolf was left in his place. The wolf bared its fangs and lunged, Percy grabbed the chain dangling from his belt and whipped it around. The shining metal smacked into the wolf's skull hard enough to crack the bone, the wolf continued along its arc but Percy just stepped to the side as the wolf's flesh boiled from contact with silver. The wolf's body dissolved as Chelsea and her friend approached the register and paid for their food. Percy returned the freed end of the chain to his belt and held the door for them as they left the store peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

The black Camaro rumbled quietly as Percy switched off the ignition. Chelsea took a deep breath in the passenger seat. They were parked in front of the impound lot her jeep had been taken to. Percy opened his door and stepped out, knowing they would reacquire the jeep easily enough and then he wouldn't have to chauffeur Chelsea around anymore, not that he liked it or anything. Chelsea followed his lead nervously and he led her to the small office where they would check her jeep out. He handed the man his debit card as Chelsea signed the form despite her protests. She retrieved the keys for her jeep and walked with Percy toward his Camaro, where they had seen her jeep parked.

"You shouldn't have paid that fee for me." She told him.

"You can pay me back later. Trust me, paying that over time is much better than all at once." He told her, she huffed and glared at him.

"Then why did you? I can take care of myself you know!" she argued,

"It was the nice thing to do, and my parents are filthy rich." He told her calmly, Chelsea still glared at him but didn't say anything. "Anyway, I'm surprised we have so many classes together." Percy commented,

"Yeah, why do you think that is?" she asked,

"Well I only have three classes so… I guess they probably just put me in the hours with the least students or something." Percy guessed, though he knew exactly why he was in those three hours.

"You only have three?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I took like every class at my old school. I only slept an hour a night 'cause I had so many online classes." Percy told her, Chelsea gaped at him.

"How did you survive? Sleep is the best thing ever!" she protested, they were nearing their cars now.

"Copious amounts of caffeine." Percy answered, "Ah, time to go our separate ways, so to speak. I'll see you in class tomorrow." He stopped by his Camaro. Chelsea opened her jeep's door and smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, but don't sit in my seat next time." She joked, Percy climbed into his Camaro and started the engine, Chelsea pulled out ahead of him and he followed her.

Percy sighed as he took a heavy lead training sword off the wall. The concrete walled dojo was empty and silent. He took a ready stance with the lead weapon before suddenly pivoting and bringing it up to block an imaginary sword. He punched the imaginary enemy in the stomach and spun, deflecting another imaginary sword and decapitating the first imagined enemy. Once the second had been disarmed and decapitated he stopped and rested the point of his sword on the mats beneath his feet.

"Why must life be so confusing?" he asked the empty room. There was no answer. He dropped into a ready stance and lunged, practicing his form and moves while keeping his mind from thinking of the brunette daughter of his mentor and friend.

The alarm blared. Percy stopped mid-swing and looked around tiredly. Then he saw the clock.

"Fuck" he muttered, then put the lead sword back on its rack and trudged to the shower. He stepped into his garage in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt that was slightly too tight for comfort, and a loose black and green hoodie. He put on his silver aviators and opened the garage as he climbed into the Camaro. The engine rumbled to life and he pulled out into the driveway before making sure it closed again after him. He checked the lifeless dirt road for other cars and pulled onto it when he saw none. He quickly accelerated to slightly over the speed limit and eyed the road in front of him. He thought he saw the grass moving on the side of the road, as if something was running in it and keeping pace with his Camaro, but then it was gone and he shook the suspicion off.

Percy pulled into an empty parking space and headed for the school building, and his first class, reluctantly. He wanted to just stay home and sleep, but that wasn't on the list. He entered his first class and took his seat, waiting, though he convinced himself otherwise, for Chelsea to appear and smile at him. The students filled the classroom slowly after the bell rang, just like they had yesterday. Then the swarm of girls approached, but Percy could feel all of their eyes on him as Chelsea walked over and took her seat.

"Hey Percy." She greeted him.

"How you doing Chelsea?" he greeted her,

"So so… An average day really." She told him, but Percy had become very good at reading faces.

"Well I'll just have to fix that won't I?" he asked, she would tell him eventually, in the meantime all he could do was make sure an "average day" turned into a good day because of him.

"How you gonna do that?" she asked, Percy smirked.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you? Although, may I inquire as to why there's a swarm of girls glaring at me from the hallway?" he asked nervously, mortals attacking him wouldn't go over well.

"Oh, uh, they're my friends." Chelsea stuttered,

"I gathered that much, but why are they trying to melt me with their eyes alone?" he asked, Chelsea giggled and thought for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure." She lied, but Percy could deduce the reason for himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy dropped his bag on his desk and approached the podium where Ares stood.

"I am going to do something, this hour, and you must pretend to be mad at me for doing it." He greeted the god.

"What are you going to do?" Ares asked,

"Make your daughter's day better." Percy answered, he turned and headed to his seat. Ares chuckled and smirked, his plan was working.

Chelsea sat down and put on a smile before Percy could notice her sad frown. She had been down all day, her father had yelled at her again last night because she had been home late. After she hid the bruise on her arm she hurried to get her homework done, failing grades would only earn her more dark blotches on her skin. She briefly thought about her ex-boyfriend, Brad, they had dated for an entire year. But she wouldn't sleep with him, wouldn't send him nudes, wouldn't go past kissing. He had only been playing her the entire time. When he broke up with her it had broken her heart into little pieces. When her dying mother asked about him Chelsea would still swallow the pain and say that they were fine, that they were still together and happy. Her father wouldn't comfort her, he just yelled at her that she should've fucked him as much as he wanted because he was a guy. Her father was a sexist ass, but she wasn't eighteen yet so she couldn't leave the house. She was shaken from her deep thoughts as Percy gracefully sat in his desk, right beside her. He looked at her with concern plain on his gorgeous—don't think that—face and she hurried to put on a fake smile. She didn't want him to worry about her. Moreover, the aura that Percy had told her that she should never tell him what her life was like at home if she cared at all about her father living, and supporting her dying mother. The teacher, Mr. Red, began his lecture on the battle formations of Greece in the Peloponnesian wars and Chelsea zoned out. That is, until Percy bolted to his feet and started shouting in Greek and stabbing the air with an imaginary spear. He hid behind an imaginary shield with an utterly serious look on his face as Mr. Red, struggling not to laugh, tried to scold him. Instead he said,

"You're doing it wrong!" and proceeded to show Percy the correct form of the phalanx, Percy watched carefully and then continued with his one-man act correctly. Then he purposely tripped and made a pained face as his imaginary spear impaled him in the gut. Then, with a perfect Arnold Schwarzenegger accent, screamed

"Put that cookie down!" with a dead serious face. The few who weren't already laughing burst into laughter and those who had already been laughing only laughed harder. Mr. Red was rolling on the floor clutching his sides as he laughed uncontrollably.

"P-Percy y-you need to s-stop this now!" Mr. Red told him, finally standing and controlling his laughter.

"Get to the choppah!" Percy screamed instead. Mr. Red was back on the floor in seconds, as was everyone else. Then the door opened and the principal walked in.

"What is going on in here?" he asked angrily.

"T-this student told a joke and-" Mr. Red burst into laughter for a moment, "It was just too funny." He started laughing again as soon as his sentence was finished. Percy looked like a school boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar who knew he had already hidden half of them in his room.

"Come with me young man." The principal ordered. Percy stood and tried to look dejected as he followed the aging man into the hallway, but his shit-eating grin ruined the image. As the door was closing he stopped it and peeked his head back inside so his face was all that was visible and said,

"I'll be back." Still using his Arnold accent. The class burst into laughter as one and Percy disappeared from view.

Percy couldn't resist flipping his hair out of his face dramatically as he followed the principal to his office.

"This is only your second day Percy, I hope you don't plan on making this a habit." The man scolded him, Percy swallowed and turned serious.

"I'm sorry sir, but a friend of mine, my only friend here in fact, was having a bad day and that was my way of cheering her up." Percy said, the principal smiled wryly.

"I see, I'll let you off this time then. But in the future, when this girl has a bad day, try to cheer her up in a less disruptive way." He told Percy, Percy chuckled.

"I'll try sir." He promised, the principal let him go with one final comment,

"Time to go back" but he said the last word with the same accent Percy had been using. Percy grinned and headed to class happily. When he took his seat again Chelsea was smiling genuinely, and his mission had been accomplished.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy was looking forward to the summer. He had started mid-way through the first semester, now it was the end of the year. He and Chelsea had become good friends, and hung out often. Percy was in the commons before anyone else that day, the half day that marked the end of the school year, putting banners up on the walls outside the office, the principal's office and Mr. Red's room. The first one, by the office, read "I'll be back". The second, by the principal's office, read "Get to the chopper". The third, by Mr. Red's room, read "PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN" in all caps. He went and sat in his desk in his first hour as the doors were opened and students began arriving. Chelsea came in grinning broadly and chuckled when she saw him.

"Seriously?" she asked,

"Of course! That joke has to live on." Percy answered happily.

"Whatever Percy. Did you get permission or are you gonna be dragged out of class to answer for your prank?" she asked,

"Of course I got permission!" he protested. "Mr. Red was glad to let me put that banner up, and to give me the paper!" he told her,

"You didn't get permission from the principal?" she asked incredulously.

"Eh, me and him are cool. He'll probably laugh and brush it off like nothing." Percy told her, she rolled her eyes.

"So, anyway. What are you doing for the summer?" she asked, Percy's smile vanished, he was going back to Camp Half-Blood but Ares wanted her to stay away from that life as long as possible.

"There's this summer camp I go to every year, but I don't really know this year." He answered,

"Why not?" she asked,

"It's in New York." He answered,

"Oh, that's understandable then." She concluded.

"What are you doing?" he asked,

"Probably just stay at home and doing chores and the like." She said sadly.

"No hanging out?" he asked,

"Probably not. My dad is kind of strict, and my mom's still in the hospital so I've got to do housework." She told him.

"Pity, I'd stay if you could persuade me to hang with you." He joked.

"Well I didn't say no exactly." She protested.

"You didn't say yes either." He countered,

"There is one chance… But it couldn't possibly work." She mused.

"I'm listening." Percy sang,

"Well, every summer me and my friends go on this camping trip, it's a tradition at this point. But lately some of my friends have been sneaking their boyfriends along. So, if you really wanted to hang out, you could come along." She suggested,

"Would I have to be your boyfriend?" he asked seriously.

"No." she answered quickly.

"I'm in." Percy decided. His mind was made up, he'd stay close to her so that he could get her to Camp if a monster attacked. Chelsea grinned at him and he ignored the flutter in his chest at the sight of her smile.

Percy packed quickly, he didn't have very much stuff to bring after all. He tossed the duffel, packed more with emergency supplies than clothes, into the back of his truck and closed the tail gate and window on the topper before climbing inside and starting the engine. He pulled onto the dirt road and headed for the school, the designated meeting place.

Chelsea threw the duffel into the back of her jeep and slammed the trunk before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Her dad ran outside and started screaming at her as she pulled onto the dirt road and drove desperately for the school, she needed some cheering up and hoped Percy would be there already to do it. Her brakes screeched slightly as she pulled into the parking spot and shut off the engine. She jumped out with a fake smile and grabbed her duffel from the back. A dark green truck was parked a few spaces over with Percy leaning against the side casually. As she approached he took her duffel and tossed it into the bed. She shifted nervously and looked down, unable to maintain the façade and hoping a different angle would stop him from seeing the tears in her eyes. He didn't see the tears, but he did see a bruise. The air froze suddenly as his left hand brushed the collar of her shirt back to expose a dark blue spot on her shoulder.

"Who did this Chelsea?" he asked quietly. She finally understood why she hadn't wanted him to find out about her father's bad habits, she could feel his anger pouring off him and knew that if she told him it was her dad he would kill the man without remorse. His voice terrified her, it was usually carefree and just the sound of it brought smiles to everyone within earshot, and now it made her feel small and weak. But she couldn't resist the urge not to lie to him anymore.

"My dad. He wasn't happy with the vacuuming." She answered quietly.

"Get in the truck, I'll need directions." He told her, his voice still power filled and terrifying, but she could tell it wasn't aimed at her now.

The truck skidded to a halt in front of the white washed house, it was large but poorly maintained. Percy unbuckled himself and turned to Chelsea carefully.

"Percy, please don't kill him." She pleaded.

"Chelsea, don't leave this vehicle until I come back. Promise me, you don't want to see what's going to happen in there." He told her gently. She nodded. He opened the door and jumped out of the truck before closing it and heading up to the front door.

Percy knocked like a polite young man. A fat, smelly, ugly man opened the door with an expectant look on his face. He reminded Percy of Gabe.

"Who're you?" the man asked,

"I'm Percy, I was wondering if Chelsea's home?" he asked politely. The man snorted,

"That little bitch ran off in her jeep half an hour ago, probably looking for somebody to show her the way the world goes round if you ask me." He said, Percy turned serious.

"I wasn't." he growled, then his fist collided with the man's chin and his considerable weight was launched up and back. Percy stepped inside and snapped his fingers, the door closed and his hands caught fire. The man crawled backward in fear as Percy approached.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy twisted the key in his truck's ignition silently. Chelsea stared at him fearfully, she had only seen the punch that launched her father into the air and subsequently into the house. He glanced at her and froze,

"I didn't kill him." He told her quietly. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad at that, she genuinely wished her father dead but also knew that he was needed to support her mother.

"Thank you for that." She whispered,

"And Chelsea?" he asked, she looked up and met his intense but melancholy gaze, "Your mom will be fine" he told her with certainty.

"How do you know?" she asked,

"I called in a favor." Was all he told her. He spun the steering wheel and the truck kicked up some gravel as it made a U-turn and accelerated back toward the school.

There had been one more car than they expected, so Percy and Chelsea were alone in his truck on the drive to the mountain campsite. Quiet country music played over the speakers in the background as Chelsea stared at Percy from the corner of her eye, trying to work up the courage to ask her question. Finally, as they were stopped due to construction, she turned down the music.

"Percy?" she asked, he turned to her with a quiet grunt, "Who are you? We've been friends for a while but I don't know where you grew up, or where your family is from. I don't really know that much about you." She asked. He sighed,

"Are you sure you need this answer now?" he asked seriously, as if it was some massive secret that could endanger her life.

"Yeah." She answered. He sighed again and ran a hand through his unruly black hair in exasperation.

"My family is crazy. My mom and Dad met at a beach in New York and a few months later, she was pregnant. Then he was gone, but my Mom never seemed to be bitter about it, like she had hope that he would somehow return and rescue us. But then, for some reason, she married this guy Gabe. He was fat, ugly, smelly, lazy. He somehow held down a job at an appliance store while only working half an hour a day and playing poker and drinking beer the rest of the day. He didn't abuse me physically. But I never knew the full extent of what he did to my mother. I spent pretty much every year in a different school, getting expelled at the end of each year for one thing or another, though I still say that cannon went off by itself, and having to find a new school. When I was in sixth grade I started going to summer camp. It got better after that, but the camp almost got destroyed and… It wasn't pretty. A few months after those incidents my girlfriend, Annabeth, tried to kill me and I haven't been back since." He told her. Chelsea stared at him in shock as she tried to process the information.

"Your girlfriend tried to kill you?" she asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. He flinched,

"Yes." Was all he said on the matter, it was obviously a sensitive topic. Chelsea turned to look out the passenger side window numbly. Percy's story was deeper than hers, there were obviously many more layers to him than she was aware of. Did she really know who he was?

Percy parked the truck and unloaded the duffels from the bed, Chelsea stretched as she stepped down from the passenger seat. Chelsea glanced at him nervously before hurrying over to a friend and chatting with her happily. Percy rolled his eyes as the others went off to get drinks or set up tents, he pulled a shovel out of his truck and started digging a hole in the middle of the camp. When he was done he put the shovel back and headed into the trees around the camp. A large dead oak caught his attention and he hurried over, the cold wind was biting into his bare hands as he examined the tree. There were claw marks scratched deep into the wood, Percy shivered involuntarily as he realized there was something incredibly dangerous in the woods and drew an emergency saw from his pocket. Two hours later, just as Chelsea was beginning to worry about his whereabouts, Percy came walking back through the trees with a piece of dead wood three feet in diameter and close to fifteen feet long resting on his shoulder with a bundle of twigs in his other arm. The group of about ten teens gaped at him as he dropped the log and sticks and headed for his truck, not even breathing hard. They returned to their previous activities as he hefted an axe and returned to the log. Chelsea watched him silently as he raised the blade and swung it down on the log.

The fire was tall and hot. The flames roared high above the group as they sat around it in collapsing chairs and told stories and jokes. Night was falling quickly, and the fire was beginning to decline. Slowly, as the fire died, the teens retired to their tents in pairs. There were a few couples using the same tent, but for the most part they were shared only by people of the same gender. Chelsea yawned and Percy scoffed, they were the only two still awake. Officially, at least.

"You should get some sleep Chelsea, might be pretty busy tomorrow." Percy commented.

"What about you?" she asked, she might be wary of the potential unknowns he carried but she still cared about him.

"I'll get to bed in an hour or so, gotta do some thinking." He told her. Chelsea accepted his excuse and crawled into her tent to sleep. Percy turned and put some more wood on the fire, the light would hopefully keep anything unpleasant away from the camp. He stood watch anyway. An hour after Chelsea had entered her tent Percy saw a flash of silver and tensed, a girl with short black hair wearing a silver parka and a gleaming silver tiara stepped into the clearing warily.

"Percy?" she asked,

"Thalia. What brings the hunters out here?" Percy asked quietly, looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Thalia's words were still buzzing in his ears when the sun rose. Percy frowned and headed for his truck, the illusion that he had slept would need to be upheld. But he would not be able to get the mortals to leave their traditional campsite. He couldn't exactly tell them there was a pack of werewolves roaming these woods after all. He climbed into his truck and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, completely oblivious to Chelsea's eyes watching him from the entrance of her tent. Percy felt a wave of sadness wash over him. It was clear to him that Ares had set him up with his daughter. What surprised Percy wasn't that the war god had tried so extensively, but that it had worked. He sighed and brought a hand up to run through his long hair, there was a sudden knock on his window and Percy jumped. Chelsea giggled and gestured toward the lone picnic table in the campsite. Percy pretended to wipe the sleep from his eyes and gracefully descended from his truck. He smiled warmly at Chelsea and walked over to the table with her. A steaming plate heaped high with scrambled eggs appeared on the table in front of him, he glanced up and saw a blonde guy smiling at him kindly.

"Thanks." Percy smiled back, a plate similar to his own appeared before Chelsea and she dug in immediately.

"I must say, I don't think I've seen someone do anything quite like that." A brown haired girl commented, glancing in his direction. Percy glanced up and found everyone looked at him.

"What?" He asked,

"With the log. I've never seen anyone do something like that." The girl clarified.

"Oh, it was just a dead tree. I didn't cut it down or anything, it had already fallen when I found it." Percy told her casually, it really wasn't a big deal, cutting it up hadn't even made him sweat.

"Well, see the thing is. I noticed you didn't sweat while you were chopping it. Isn't using an ax like that pretty tiring?" the brunette asked.

"I've had lots of practice." Percy answered. A loud crack split the awkward silence and Percy's head automatically snapped toward the source. A larger than normal black wolf stood menacingly at the edge of their camp. Percy stood slowly.

"What do we do?" the blonde cook asked.

"Stay where you are. Make no noise, at all." Percy ordered, keeping his eyes on the wolf. He stepped away from the table and freed the silver chain on his belt. The wolf stepped forward slowly and Percy's suspicions were confirmed. It was a werewolf. Then it lunged, crossing the twenty feet between them without visible effort. The chain whistled through the air and smacked into the side of the wolf's head even as Percy spun away from its razor claws. The wolf yelped as it hit the ground hard enough to break ribs. Its flesh sizzled as it stood and lunged again. Percy ducked and rolled beneath it, rising as the wolf landed.

"Impressive half-blood. But you will still die." It snarled. Then the wolf lunged again. Percy flicked his wrist and the chain wrapped around his fingers. His fingers closed into a fist as it sailed forward. The wolf didn't even have time to realize its mistake as his silver clad fist collided with its skull hard enough to cause the bone to explode with a popping noise. Percy exhaled deeply and glanced around. The others were staring at him wide eyed. Then innumerable wolves appeared in the trees surrounding the camp.

"What did it mean by half-blood?" the blonde cook asked.

"Yeah." The brunette agreed.

"Shit." Percy cursed. He desperately tried to think of a way to get the newly discovered half-bloods out of this mess. Chelsea was the only calm one, besides him.

"Calm down. Percy will handle this. We just need to stay out of his way." She told the others calmly. A figure emerged from the shadows of the trees, emaciated limbs that shouldn't have supported the figure's weight held him easily. Lycaon smirked, holding a small dagger, as he stepped into the clearing.

"The hunters have already left this state, if you are hoping they would be nearby to help you _Jackson_." He sneered.

"Well isn't it pleasant to see you too Lycaon. Who's made you their bitch this time?" Percy asked. Lycaon snarled, then chuckled.

"Take a guess, she's standing behind you." The werewolf king answered. Percy's blood froze. He turned to see a head of blonde hair, black dagger in hand, smirking at him insanely.

"Shall we finish our little duel, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked sweetly. Percy unwrapped the chain on his right hand and transferred it to his left. He reached into his pocket and drew Riptide.

"I think you'll find it more difficult this time, Annabeth." Percy answered, raising his guard. Chelsea watched in horror, he was facing the girlfriend who had tried to kill him. The blonde charged faster than the average eye could follow. Percy blocked her strike with ease and punched her in the side with his chain covered fist. Annabeth grunted and retreated slightly.

"You're right. You have improved, I wonder how much." She smirked. Percy growled, low and harsh. It was more like an animal than that of a person. Annabeth rushed him again. Percy parried her slash and kicked her leg as she stumbled past him. The bone splintered with a sickening crunch and Annabeth cried out in pain. But she remained upright, and kept her guard up. Percy charged this time. Annabeth barely parried his thrust and scratched his arm, blood streamed out faster than was natural. Percy whirled as he passed her and slashed downward. Annabeth was too slow to parry the blow, and Riptide lodged in her skull.

"You talk too much." Percy grunted, placing a foot on her back and yanking his sword out forcefully. The blade retracted and Percy turned to glare at Lycaon. The werewolf king and his forces were gone.

"Percy…" Chelsea gasped, staring at him in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

After the werewolf/killer ex debacle everyone piled into their cars and followed Percy out of the forest in a convoy. Chelsea sat in the passenger seat of his truck fearfully, unsure of the boy next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Percy whispered. Chelsea looked over at him for the first time and saw his carefully styled stoic face, saw his eyes emanating sadness in almost tangible waves. He was in pain, and she had been too preoccupied with herself to notice.

"It had to be done." She told him.

"Unfortunately, it did. But that doesn't mean it was something you should have witnessed." Percy told her.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked angrily.

"Now there's no hiding it. We're at war. And yes, you are involved now. Now you'll be aware of the horror that is coming, and no one else will be. You've joined me in holding the weight of the world, the fate of the very planet is in my hands, which is not something I would wish on anyone." Percy answered.

"What? If you're doing it why can't someone help you?" Chelsea argued.

"Because I have no choice, you could have remained uninvolved. Ignorance is underrated, believe me, ignorance is bliss." Percy told her calmly.

"How are you okay?" Chelsea asked quietly.

"What? Why are you changing the subject?" Percy asked.

"How can you be okay? How have you not just broken under the pressure? I mean, you just killed your ex-girlfriend. You've got the pressure of the planet's fate on your back, you haven't been home in months. How are you still functioning?" She yelled. Percy didn't react.

"It's my job." Was his simple answer. Chelsea huffed angrily and glared out the window.

The rest of the ride had been silent. All the way to Long Island, overnight with barely any stops. The sun was high in the sky as Percy's truck rumbled to a stop at the base of Half-Blood hill. He climbed out without acknowledging Chelsea and grabbed his bag as he led the others up the hill. A phalanx bristling with spears greeted them. The campers immediately separated down the middle and formed a path for the group through them. Percy motioned them forward and, without checking to make sure they were following, started toward the Big House. As he passed the campers, from the Ares cabin, a few greeted him.

"Titan-bane."

"Sky-bearer."

"Guardian."

Percy ignored all the titles and kept walking, but the teens following him were bewildered by what they heard.

"Looks like Percy is well known around here." The blonde cook whispered to Chelsea. She just shrugged and kept walking. They stopped on the porch of the Big House as Percy went inside to talk to Chiron.

"Percy, it's been too long my boy." The centaur greeted him cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you Chiron, but I'm here on business. A group of half-bloods, we were attacked by Lycaon's pack. I'll need to take them to Olympus as soon as possible, Annabeth was there too." Percy greeted his old friend.

"I expected as much. You can take them in the morning, in the meantime I will have them shown around Camp." Chiron smiled sadly. Percy nodded and opened the door, held it for the wheelchair bound centaur, and stepped outside.

"What's happening?" Chelsea asked as Percy appeared.

"This is Chiron, I'll be taking my leave now." Percy answered, walking toward the camp fire.

"Chiron, is it? What's up with him?" The brunette asked.

"Perseus has had enough stress put on him. If he has not told you his story, it is not my place to do so. Now, follow me and I'll show you around Camp." The centaur answered, climbing out of his chair and leading them in horse form toward the cabins. Chelsea saw Percy sit by the fire and stare into its depths, a little girl appeared from the flames and sat beside him.

"Chelsea." The blonde cook called her back to reality and her head snapped toward his voice.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Come on. It's time for dinner." He told her. Chelsea glanced back toward Percy but he was gone, she turned and followed the blonde cook toward their destination.

The moonlight filled the clearing gently. The trees swayed quietly with the wind. A limp and bloodied body twitched. The red stained blonde hair slowly returned to its natural color. The two sides of the split skull knit together. The limp form gasped and bolted upright. Intense gray eyes twinkled with insanity and hate as they scanned their bearer's surroundings. The girl climbed to her feet and dusted off her clothes.

"I better go find Seaweed brain. He'll never get anywhere in life without me. Oh, but that girl... She'll be an obstacle, oh well. Percy will understand soon enough, I'm all the social interaction he needs. And, it goes without saying that any other social interaction would be a threat to my place as his girlfriend." She smiled sweetly and started walking.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy scowled as he hefted the dull metal breastplate. It wasn't heavy, far from it in fact, but it was far too flashy for his taste. A meaningful look from Chiron convinced him to bite his tongue, he strapped the breastplate on over his shirt and followed it with the greaves in their place on his shins. He checked the bracers and sighed. Riptide rested in a scabbard on his waist, gleaming with bronze light. He tucked the helmet under one arm and headed for the door of the Big House. There was a knock as his hand extended. Percy's eyes narrowed as he twisted the door knob and pulled the door open. Chelsea stood there nervously.

"Is Chiron available?" she asked,

"I am sure Perseus can handle whatever you need." The centaur called. Chelsea did a double take.

"Percy?" She asked,

"Aye." He answered.

"I didn't recognize you, you look so… different." She muttered.

"What did you need?" Percy asked.

"Well, it's fine. It's nothing important." She decided. Percy scoffed.

"Then why were you asking for Chiron? Just tell me." Percy reasoned.

"But… That might not be the best idea." Chelsea muttered nervously.

"Chelsea. It's not like I'm going to punch anyone. Probably." Percy reassured her.

"Fine. Some of the Hermes boys said some stuff to us, the girls that is, last night in the cabin. The other girls were uncomfortable with it, so I came to talk to Chiron about it." Chelsea confessed.

"I'll say this once Chelsea, let the others know as well. This is somewhere you will be spending a great deal of time. The people here are people you will one day have to fight beside. I'm not going to fight your battles for you." Percy told her coldly.

"I didn't expect you to!" Chelsea argued, "I just wasn't sure how to handle it Percy." She huffed angrily and stormed off toward a group near the border of the forest.

"I knew you lacked tact, but that was terrible. Is there any particular reason you're being cold to her?" Chiron asked. Percy sighed.

"Before I brought her here we were friends. Could talk for hours, all that stuff friends do. I even thought maybe, just maybe, that I could fall in love again. But since she's found out that I'm a demigod I can tell she doesn't think she knows me. I've been lying to her for months Chiron, it just all feels fake now." Percy sighed again.

"Percy, I'm only going to say this once so remember it." Chiron told him sternly, Percy turned to face the older man, "Grow up. You're old enough to sit down and talk this kind of crap out instead of complaining about it." The old centaur scolded him. Percy smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's time I take them to Olympus, I'll find someplace." He decided. Chiron nodded approvingly and Percy left the Big House.

Percy encountered the group he had brought to camp quickly. They watched him warily as he approached in his armor.

"Come with me. Your statements will be needed for my report." He greeted them.

"Your report?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, I've got to report to the Oympians about what happened at the campsite." Percy answered.

"Why?" the blonde cook asked.

"Because it involved a traitor, and because that traitor has declared war on Olympus. Witnesses are needed to corroborate my report since it could be categorized as a hostile action, and therefore an attack on Olympus itself. In other words, the people who attacked us declared war and I need your statements because one person's statement isn't enough for something that serious to be accepted by the council." Percy clarified.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice then." The brunette decided. The group of seven teens followed Percy toward a flat piece of marble near the dining pavilion. Once the entire group was standing on it Percy whispered a command in Ancient Greek and the pad flared a brilliant white. Then they were gone.

The eternal city was magnificent, as always. Percy led the disoriented group to the throne room and pushed open the doors easily. The Olympians gazed down at him from their thrones. Percy strode into the center of the room and bowed deeply, gesturing for the others to follow suit.

"What is it you wish to report Perseus?" Zeus asked.

"Annabeth Chase is dead, Lycaon has joined the enemy. I have seen it with my own eyes, we were attacked by the traitor and a pack of werewolves while camping, I defeated Annabeth and made sure she was dead before leaving and coming here with all haste." Percy said, his voice reverberating through the room in a similar way to that of the gods.

"I assume these are half-bloods you encountered while undercover?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, though their parentage is unknown. They were all present for the attack, as well." Percy answered.

"I see, how was the Chase girl killed?" Zeus asked.

"I buried my sword in her skull." Percy told him emotionlessly. Athena flinched.

"Then she must be dead. Her blood was red, correct?" Ares asked.

"It was." Percy agreed.

"Then she is dead." Zeus declared.

"If I may Lord Zeus, I have a question for Lady Artemis." Percy spoke up. The gods were silent for a few seconds, but then Artemis stood and shrunk to human size.

"Ask, hero." She told him.

"Why did the hunters leave so suddenly? I was under the impression they were hunting Lycaon's pack, yet that morning they were in a different state while they had been at the campsite that night." Percy asked. Artemis watched him for a few moments.

"They were given a new assignment, an emergency half-blood rescue. They had to leave quickly." She told him.

"I see." Percy answered. One of the teens stepped forward angrily.

"That's it? These hunters could've prevented us from being attacked! And you don't even care that they abandoned us?" he yelled. Percy stepped in front of him and grabbed him,

"Do not speak out of turn again, you address gods, not teachers. Back talking doesn't get you detention, it gets you turned into a black scorch mark on the floor. No one died, so it's fine. Just shut up and hope Zeus is in a good mood." Percy whispered harshly. "My lord, he is unaware of the proper way to address the council, and begs forgiveness. He did not know. I am sure he will not speak so violently out of turn again." Percy addressed Zeus directly. The king of the gods shrugged.

"Perhaps you should educate the next group you bring before us beforehand." He smirked.

"I will keep that in mind, Lord Zeus." Percy acquiesced. Zeus dismissed him and he quickly led the teens out onto Olympus.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just realized I haven't done this the entire time...**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor any of the spin offs or sequels. The series is the property of Rick Riordan.**

"Why do you get to speak so plainly while we have to sit there and twiddle our thumbs?" the same boy that had spoken out objected.

"Because you aren't me." Percy responded angrily. Chelsea watched quietly as the boys and girls started to gang up on Percy.

"And what makes you so special?" one asked angrily.

"Guys!" Chelsea tried to stop them.

"You're no better than the rest of us." One of the girls said angrily.

"I could've been a god." Percy snapped. That quieted the group of angry teens. "Yes, it was offered to me. I denied the offer to stay with a girl." Percy told them.

"What girl?" Chelsea asked quietly.

"The one I just killed." Percy answered. He turned and stared out at the horizon. "It was after the end of the second titan war. We hadn't even had time to eat a decent meal before they assembled us all in the throne room for the rewards ceremony. They told me I could be a god for what I did for them. I could live forever, with immense power, everyone on the planet would know who I was. History would be changed to include me as a member of the Greek Pantheon. I said no, because I didn't want to leave her." He sighed. "Come on, back to Camp." He started walking. The group followed him solemnly, stunned into submission.

Chelsea settled into a normal routine quickly, but the others steadily drifted away from her. She caught glimpses of Percy sitting by the campfire sometimes, alone, or with a little girl sitting beside him. But he never participated in camp activities. He would sometimes watch the campers at the climbing wall, but he never participated. He often observed the fencing class, but never commented. Though he would sometimes approach the instructor before or after the class, and whisper something to them. The day after such an event there would be some kind of change. Chelsea had no doubt that Percy was highly esteemed among the campers, but her old group of friends would sit together in the afternoons and badmouth him. She sat near them one day, a few weeks after arriving and being claimed, but she refused to join in on their conversation. Soon a short boy in a black leather jacket approached.

"You're Chelsea right?" he greeted her.

"Yeah." Chelsea answered.

"I'm Nico. Don't tell him I told you, but Percy asked me to check on you. Why aren't you over with your friends?" Nico asked quietly.

"Why would Percy ask you to check on me?" Chelsea asked,

"Because he thinks you don't want to talk to him, or that you're afraid of him, or feel betrayed. I dunno, he just wants me to. You didn't answer the question." Nico responded.

"Oh, I'm not over there cause they're badmouthing Percy and I don't want to listen to it." Chelsea answered.

"Huh, that stupid I guess. My estimate is two years at the most, and there might be one or two of them left alive." Nico guessed casually.

"What? How can you say that?" Chelsea asked angrily.

"They're stupid enough to badmouth the bane of the titan lord of time. They probably don't even know which end of a sword to hold." Nico shrugged.

"That's kinda mean, don't you think?" she asked curtly.

"Look Chelsea, _everyone_ owes Percy Jackson their lives. The people sitting in the retirement homes in Florida, the college frat boys pumping their bodies full of liquor, the fucking President of these United States. That boy has killed immortals older than humanity to save people like your friends over there, and they continue to talk bad about him." Nico scowled.

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"Percy led the camp in war for Olympus. And won. He defended Olympus against the titan army a couple years ago and fought more than one titan in single combat. He is just about as close as you can get to being a god without golden blood. And he's one of the few that deserves that kind of power." Nico was watching Chelsea's old friends with a scowl now.

"He… who did he fight first?" Chelsea asked. Nico smiled and looked her in the eye.

"He defeated your father when he was twelve." Nico declared, then he was gone. Chelsea took a minute to process the information, then stood and hurried toward the group.

"Guys, stop it." She said, speaking over one of them.

"Why should we?" they asked.

"Because Percy doesn't deserve you badmouthing him." Chelsea told them.

"Yeah he does, do you see how arrogant and assholish he is?" one asked angrily. An alarm rang suddenly. There was a great clatter of metal on metal as demigods hurried to gather weapons and armor. When they reached the border Percy was already there, at the crest, watching something on the other side. He turned and a bronze sword appeared in his right hand. His armor glittered in the afternoon sun.

"Demigods!" he raised his sword. There was a rhythmic pounding of feet and spears and shields for a few seconds that shook the ground. "The enemy is on our doorstep, and once more the time has come for Olympus to wage bloody war!" Percy cried. The ground shook with the pounding again. "We are few, but we are as fierce as any! And we fight for our home! The monster horde shall not breach our lines today, I swear on mine honor!" the campers were screaming for blood. "Will you follow me into the breach? In defense of our homes and the mortal world?" Percy asked solemnly. There was silence. Then, as one, the campers answered by surging up the hill with their weapons drawn. Percy grinned fiercely and charged down the hill. 

**I figured I'd emerge from my hole to explain something, cause I don't think people reading this story know this about me? Anything I post on here has already been finished.**

 **Let that sink in.**

 **Y'all can post as many reviews as you want about stuff you'd like to see changed, but it won't do anything. This story is thirteen chapters long, I wrote it like a year ago. Haven't really touched it other than to fix any spelling or grammar errors I happened to notice since then.**

 **To get to the real reason I posted this... I've been considering coming back to fanfiction in a more active role. As it stands I hadn't written anything since January, at least until a few days ago as of posting this. If someone can come up with a sufficient reason for me to expend actual effort on this website, instead of just passively writing for the fun of it and occasionally posting a year after I finish a story, let me know.**

 **I await your responses.**


	12. Chapter 12

The monster lines lowered spears and pikes as the campers charged down the steep hill. Chelsea watched from the rear with the group she had just been arguing with as Percy swept aside a monster's spear and beheaded it in one swing. He was the tip of the campers' spear as the breach he created in the monster lines widened until the first four ranks were completely gone, and Percy called for the campers to create a phalanx. They did, and any monsters trapped within the camper ranks were quickly dispatched while the phalanx began marching forward with cruel inexorability, the monsters withering under the onslaught of celestial bronze weaponry. And at the center of their lines was Percy, flaming sword held high, lightning whirling around him, blasting into the enemy lines at his whim. The monsters had clearly expected less resistance. The campers pushed forward, and the monsters began to retreat. Until a single voice carried over the battlefield.

"Seaweed brain~" Annabeth sang sweetly, appeared from the center of the monster army. Even from her position in the rear, Chelsea saw Percy recoil. She suddenly started pushing through the campers as they expanded to form a ring around the pair. She felt hot tears on her cheeks, and her vision blurred. Consequently, she didn't see the rock, and tripped, landing in the bloodstained grass. She was still, as her thoughts began to clear. She remembered all the times that Percy made her laugh, faking an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent in front of the class to make _her_ laugh, the numerous times he made her day better just by saying he would. She realized she had known him all along. The Percy she met upon arriving at Camp Half-Blood was not the real Percy, it was the Percy who could lead an army of teenagers in war without doubt or regret, who could send people to their deaths without batting an eye. That wasn't who Percy was. The tears stopped flowing as she picked herself up and kept pushing forward. The campers slowly separated, and she found herself standing in the circle, her presence interrupting whatever Annabeth was saying.

"Chelsea, what are you doing?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"I don't know. Acting on instinct maybe?" she guessed. Annabeth laughed and spun her black sword,

"That's where you were hiding, little slut." She launched herself across the clearing as the last word left her mouth, and Chelsea threw herself to the side. But she didn't need to. Percy slammed into Annabeth before she could reach Chelsea, and they tumbled through the air to slam into the dirt. Percy jumped back and raised his sword, and Annabeth stumbled forward, laughing insanely.

"Annabeth, your fight is with me." Percy told the blonde. Annabeth smiled.

"No it isn't Seaweed Brain, you're my boyfriend. I love you~" she sang, "But I've gotta get rid of the competition." She turned serious then, and charged Chelsea again. Percy lunged, and his sword pierced Annabeth's side, appearing on the other side with a small explosion of blood. Annabeth stopped, and laughed at Percy, before she sidestepped, pulling the sword out, and continuing her charge. Chelsea raised her spear as the girl neared, and Percy charged after the blonde to attack again. Annabeth opened with a downward swing, and Chelsea threw herself to the side, barely avoiding the attack. Annabeth stumbled, and Chelsea drove her spear into the girl's neck. Then Percy was there, and swinging his sword. Annabeth's head was sent flying, her body went limp and leaned on the spear to remain upright.

"Get back" Percy ordered Chelsea. Then she was being dragged away, into the ranks of campers. Some gave her weird looks, like she had done something wrong, some just ignored her. She didn't know what she had done, but obviously she'd messed up. After a few minutes she shook herself loose from the person dragging her and started walking away from the circle willingly. She realized it was Nico, the kid she'd been talking to just before the battle.

"You shouldn't have done that." He sighed. Unlike the others, he didn't seem all that upset with her.

"Why not?" she asked, angry and tired.

"Because now _you_ are the one Annabeth wants to kill. And now Percy has to go out of his way to protect you, not that he wouldn't anyway, but it'd be easier for him if Annabeth wasn't directly targeting you." Nico snapped.

"Why would he be protecting me?" she asked. Nico stopped, looking at her closely.

"Do you really not know?" he asked. She shook her head. "Your step-father," Nico started, "Percy would've killed him, but didn't because you asked him not to." He raised a finger, counting. "Your mother, Percy called in a personal favor from Apollo to heal her." Another finger. "Your trip here, he called in an even bigger favor from Artemis to clear the way so you'd be safe." Another finger. "Sending me to check on you." Another finger. "Starting to get the picture?" Nico asked. The campers around them were looking away and apparently trying not to hear what he was saying. "The boy fell in love with you." He stated. Chelsea's eyes widened and she stared at him. She'd been suspicious, hopeful even, but she just couldn't believe it. Her whole life she'd heard nothing but how average she was. Average grades, average looks, average skills. Percy… Percy was practically a god, she'd seen the power he wielded. He could throw a bolt of lightning that would turn a full grown man to ash with a wave of his hand, he could inspire an army of scared teens to go to war with just a hand full of words. Gods, even the way he _walked_ was amazing. Every step was measured, every movement calculated. Nothing about him was average, yet, all the evidence pointed toward him being interested in her. Back, before that trip, she'd known she liked him. The way his cocky, lop-sided grin made her cheeks heat up and her heart skip a beat. The way his eye sparkled when they looked at _her_ , nobody else. For the first time, she'd felt like she was special. Then, they had gone camping, and that bitch Annabeth had shown up, ruining everything for her and Percy, at least temporarily. Suddenly Chelsea had been blinded to who he truly was, and maybe she'd only known part of him before, but she'd met the other part, and she didn't dislike it. She'd met the part that was sweet, that made her feel like the only girl in the world, like she was _important_. Then, she'd been confused when she met the part that could lop a person's head off without hesitation. She'd been scared of him, scared that he might do that to her if they dated and broke up, so she'd unconsciously tried to hide her feelings. But she had finally reached the truth, and even if Nico was wrong and he didn't have feelings for her, she was damn sure that she was in love with him.

"I can see from that fire in your eyes you've finally realized the situation you're in. But keep in mind, Ares and Percy had a very, very rocky start. Percy and Ares spent the first five years they knew each other with Ares trying to kill him, and Percy barely surviving." Nico smirked.

"So?" she asked. She didn't care what her godly father thought about her going after Percy, he hadn't been there for the first seventeen years of her life, he didn't get to make decisions for her now that he was.

"Maybe you should ask Ares for permission, so that he doesn't try to kill Percy. Again." Nico suggested.

"That might be a good idea." She conceded. "Well, I'll have to do it after this battle is over." She shrugged.

"Nope, I'll show you how right now, since Percy effectively kicked you out of the fighting." Nico smirked. "Come on, the battle's almost over anyway." Nico told her.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy cut Annabeth's head off for the second time, scowling. The blonde's body fell to the grass, but the same dull golden glow as before surrounded her body, and the head returned to its place. Then the body stood, and Annabeth smiled at him sweetly.

"Keep trying, seaweed brain~" she sang, flinging a small knife at him. Percy didn't react in time, and the black metal caught him in the shoulder. Immediately, he could feel the poison burning its way into his bloodstream.

"Just die already!" he screamed in rage, slashed across her chest with Riptide. He kicked her in the stomach and she fell backward, only to get back on her feet seconds later, her intestines slowly falling out of her stomach. The worse part was that in her eyes, she was begging for him to kill her. He lit his sword on fire and cut off an arm. She howled in what he thought was pain, but soon realized was actually pleasure.

"Yeah baby, I like it hot!" she yelled, grinning. Percy slashed at her other arm, cutting it away at the elbow. She howled again. Percy's vision was beginning to swim. He threw Riptide, then grabbed the silver chain and flicked his wrist, wrapping it around his fingers before clenching them. Riptide stuck in her skull as he closed the distance. He grabbed the hilt, yanking the blade out, and delivered a punch with the chain covered fist that was hard enough to shatter what was left of her skull. The body fell to the ground, limp, and he raised a foot before stomping down on the remnants of her skull. Anything that was left was destroyed with that blow. But he didn't know how much she could recover from, so he leapt backward and flicked his wrist toward her prone form. A bolt of fire lanced out from his fingertips, catching her body on fire. Moments later a bolt of lightning blasted down from the sky, hitting Annabeth's dead body directly. The shockwave launched the campers within fifty feet backward, off their feet, except Percy, who remained upright. There was nothing left of the blonde traitor but a small pile of black ash. Percy staggered backward suddenly, his strength ebbing tremendously. The poison was burning through his upper chest, almost to his heart, and he could feel his heartbeat slowing as he fell to his knees. Riptide slipped from his numb fingers, the silver chain followed it moments later. His armor was weighing him down, stifling him. He was sucking down air, but couldn't breathe. There was a dull thud, and he realized his head had hit the ground. His vision went black.

#

Chelsea and Nico were in the Big House when the team of six campers burst through the door with a black haired teen on a stretcher.

"Nico! We need to get to Olympus!" a blonde kid shouted. Chelsea's eyes narrowed, she stood up, trying to see who it was that had been injured. Nico didn't hesitate though, he nodded and followed the six out onto the marble slab. Chelsea caught a glance at the boy's face as they were leaving. Percy. She ran out onto the marble slab moments before it flared white, and then they were on Olympus. Nico took the lead, brandishing his nightmarish black sword in front of him and sprinting up the mountain, the six guys carrying Percy hot in pursuit, with Chelsea bringing up the rear. After a few minutes of desperate running, they reached a shining gold palace. Nico didn't even hesitate to kick the door down.

"Lord Apollo!" he bellowed. "We need you! Now!" he shouted. The six guys laid Percy on a hospital bed and stepped back, unsure of what they could do. Moments later a blonde guy in shorts and a t-shirt jogged in and froze, staring at Percy.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice serious. Chelsea got the feeling it wasn't usually that serious.

"He collapsed after the battle. There's a small wound, whatever caused it must have been poisoned." A blonde guy answered.

"This is bad." Apollo muttered, placing his hands on Percy's chest. Nico approached Chelsea somberly.

"Come on. Let's give Lord Apollo time to work. If anyone can save Percy, it's him." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Chelsea didn't resist as he led her out of the temple. Three of the six who'd carried him stayed behind, presumably to help with the healing process. Chelsea and Nico stood in front of the temple for a few minutes.

"Do we wait here, or go back to Camp?" Chelsea wondered, shellshocked.

"It'd be best to head back to Camp." Nico sighed. "Apollo will come get one of us if he wakes." He added. With that, they slowly started walking back to Camp.

#

Chelsea stared out at the ocean somberly. The soft noise of the waves soothed her, helped wash away her stress. It'd been almost a month since Percy was rushed to Olympus, unconscious. He still hadn't woken up. Chelsea had been avoiding people, not wanting to hear whatever they might have to say to her, whether it be reprimanding her for what she did at the battle, or expressing sympathy for Percy being injured. She honestly didn't know what to expect, but she didn't want to hear anything, anyway. Her peace was interrupted by cheerful laughter coming from the distance. She slowly got to her feet and trudged back toward Camp, wanting to be alone. There was a sudden footstep behind her, and someone sighed.

"Turn around, kid." A familiar voice told her. It sounded like Mr. Red, that substitute teacher, but it couldn't possibly be him. She turned anyway, and her eyes widened. It _was_ Mr. Red. He was staring at her with a sad look on his face, pitying her.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm your father, Chelsea." He answered. "Yeah, I was masquerading as a substitute teacher at your school while Percy was there. That's not important right now. The important thing is, there are some things that I can never make up for, most of those things I deeply regret. I have made many mistakes, had many children who, by all rights, the world would've been better without. You are not one of those children. You are not a mistake. Nor was my setting you up with Percy. I don't regret that. I do think, maybe, I could've trained him more. I could've prepared him better. Maybe then he wouldn't be hurt so bad. But the truth is, Chelsea, sometimes people just die. Sometimes, there's nothing anybody can do about it. So, with that in mind, I've got news." He took a deep breath. "He's awake." he told her. There was no smile on his face. "But as of right now, he's not going to last long. The poison was concentrated pit scorpion venom, and it made it to his heart. The only reason he's still alive is the sheer amount of godly energy in his body. There's nothing that can be done for him. He's going to die, Chelsea." Ares told her, his voice heavy.

"No." her voice cracked. "H-he can't die. He's the strongest! He's too good for that." She argued, tears burning her eyes.

"Come with me. I'll take you to see him." Ares offered her his hand. Chelsea took it, numb, and closed her eyes as they vanished with a flash of golden light.

#

Percy could feel the poison in his veins. Apollo had slowed it, numbed it, but he couldn't stop it. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to see Chelsea or not, or whether he wanted her to see him like this. There was a flash of gold and he snapped his eyes shut. When the light died down he saw Ares, then Chelsea. She was staring at him, unable to take her eyes off him.

"Hi there." He greeted her, his voice came out weaker than he wanted though.

"Percy." She gasped.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He smiled weakly.

"Y-you're dying." She stated. There were tears in her eyes.

"It was bound to happen eventually." He turned to look out the window. "I've always known that my death would be bloody, bloody and brutal. I would almost prefer dying in combat to laying here, helpless." He told her.

"B-but you can't die!" she yelled, her voice cracked.

"We can all die, Chelsea. I've been fighting for so long." His voice became tired, and his eyes glazed over, "My fight is finally over. The war is practically over, Olympus is safe." He sighed. "That has always been my goal." He added quietly.

"What about me? You're just going to abandon me here, all alone?" she asked quietly.

"I would like to continue living, believe me." He snapped. "But there is only so much a mortal can do with one life. I have burned bright and hard for so long. Longer than most. I am lucky to have survived this long." He sighed.

"Then keep living!" she argued.

"I don't have a choice, Chelsea." He sighed.

"Percy…" she stared at him, tears streaking down her face. "You know how I feel right? I mean, how could you _not_ know?" she asked.

"I know." He answered plainly.

"I thought you felt the same." She whispered.

"Chelsea, just think of me as dead already. That's easiest for us all." He told her sadly.

"How can you say that? Am I just a stupid, weak, little girl to you? Just one face among thousands?" she yelled.

"Of course not!" Percy screamed at her. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. Their cheeks were flushed, whether with anger or embarrassment was unknown to both. "You were, are, everything to me!" the dam broke, and all of his feelings came forth. "You were the only girl I even glanced at in the past year! The only one I ever thought of as anything more than just a face in the crowd! You were special to me, precious to me!" he was crying too now.

"Then why are you saying I should act like you're already dead?" she screamed back. Percy winced suddenly, clutching at his chest. His own power had broken the enchantment Apollo had used to save his life when he started yelling. He coughed, and his hand came away covered in thick red liquid. He fell backward, unable to stay upright.

"Chelsea." He muttered, his hand rising a few inches but finding only air for a few seconds. Then there was a hand gripping his, and his eyes flickered open. Chelsea was there, staring down at him, clutching his hand. "Sorry." He muttered. He couldn't speak much louder than a whisper.

"It's okay Percy. Just hold on, okay? Apollo is on his way. He's going to fix you up and you'll be fine before you know it." She told him. He smiled weakly for a few seconds before it failed, pain spreading throughout his body from his heart.

"Chelsea. I have to tell you something." He whispered. She nodded and leaned down to hear better.

"I'm listening." She told him.

"I—" he choked on air and tensed for a moment before relaxing. His head lolled to the side, a tiny breath of air escaping his lips.

"Percy?" Chelsea asked, her eyes widening. She shook him desperately. "Percy wake up!" she yelled. "Wake up!" she screamed again, hysterical. Percy was still, there was no reaction. Apollo came and Ares pulled her away from him. A few minutes later, with Chelsea still struggling against her father's iron hard grip, Apollo sighed and turned to them, shaking his head. Chelsea stopped suddenly, just collapsing in her father's arms.

"Whoa, you okay?" Ares asked.

"Percy." She gasped. Tears fell down her face, and she curled into a ball as she sobbed.


End file.
